All eyes on me
by twilightfan352
Summary: the only time I really live is in my dreams when I see her but these dreams I dream are more than a dream it feels real it gives the blind kid
1. Chapter 1

All eyes on me

Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

I'm sitting in the corner of the lunch room looking into space. I hear all the other assholes talking aka student body of forks Washington I call them assholes because all they do is pick on the blind kid that minds his own business I seem to be the most exciting thing in this a grade class or assholes I swear. I hate the sounds of there move no matter what I feel like they are mocking my every thought and word sure Ik I'm not on their minds right now hell they don't even know I'm here and I try to keep it that way because once they see me they pity me or make fun it's ether one of those to but mostly pity which is so not cool come on if they got to know me they would know I'm the coolest thing that stepped in forks if I don't say so myself yea yea all laughs but that's how I feel. But enough about me back to the assholes in the lunch room for the past few weeks all they'd assholes can talk about is the Cullen's which i don't know it's kind of weird how they all seem to know all about them and nun of them have actually seen them yet small town life for u aye they take gossip and run marathons with it but any way I'm just glad attention been off me I've leaves in forks all my life I feel close to this place in away it like I see without seeing I have a gift that I try not to tell anyone about because I don't know they might try to experiment on me I can see by touching others I can only see what they see and what they have seen its like I can see they past and present moments. Which I don't really get to try much and don't really like the idea of being in people's heads it's just plan i don't know plain weird for me I feel like I'm a rapist a rapist of their thoughts which isn't cool at all. I hear laughter and talking everywhere until the lunchroom goes silent everyone's quiet saying nothing it's like they just seen a known killer or something. I slow by breathing and I listen I hear the cafeteria door open I hear foot steps it's weird because there foot steps seemed perfect not loud and clumsy like most but something told me just by that they wasn't normal but it didn't freak me out it kind of drew me in and not to mention this crazy pull I'm feeling for some reason it felt like it was snatch me out of my seat then I heard the steps it sounded smaller than the rest and more graceful than the rest almost like she was dancing and that's wen I heard it Alice stop being a show off and come sit down we don't need to draw attention to our selfs I whispered I wouldn't be able to her his words if I was normal like the other but thanks to my blindness I have to depend on my other senses to make up for the one I don't have but it stuck me Alice it seemed like the weirdest deja vu it's like I know that person like just by her name I seen her from somewhere but which is weird because I can't see the only time I see is ether when I touch someone or in my dreams but this is a feeling I can't shake I have to see her someway because this pull is really aggravating so deal with


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes on me

Chapter 2

Alice

I'm laying on my bed with my eyes closed praying I can wake up from this horrible dream of my life We haven't been in forks in forever maybe 100 years. A lot has changed though it seems just like yesterday I lost jasper to a new born vampire named Rachel they have a similar gift. She can read people's emotions by a looking into their eyes and jasper was the one to help her learn how to control it Made them close i always knew I wasn't his true mate but I did love him so I let them get close I seen it happen I had a still hard to watch them together and it's been 50 years but it's something about this move to forks that has me feeling like I'm going to find what I'm missing I been having these visions lately of me being happy because of someone but it's like they are blocking my visions to see them I don't like it at all I feel like Edward when he first knew That He couldn't hear Bella thoughts I hate surprises and it's very frustrating and worries me. Esme and Carlisle thinks it's a good thing says it's time for me to be surprised for a change which maybe they are right. I get up and head down the stairs wondering why everything is so quiet in the house when I hear everyone speaking on their worries about me and maybe they should wait until tomorrow to go to school. "I'm finally ready to go " aggravated with the conversation everyone is having " I mean we already missed half the day I really don't feel like missing more and plus I didn't get dressed in this cute outfit for nothing lets go get up get up u guys are moving like slow humans" i say smiling trying to make everyone think I'm not worried about anything. I get in the back of Emmett jeeps with Bella and Edward. Edward keep looking at me because of my panic thoughts I'm having in my head Emmett looks back " everyone ready for a hell of a year" he asks with a smile on his face I smile back and say "I'm just ready to show of my cute outfit". But Edward frowns knowingly because my thoughts don't matcha he words I'm saying at all but I don't pay him any mind. Emmett pulls into school an it seems everyone is in lunch we check our schedules and it seems it's out lunch period to o good know we have to pretend like we are eating why so soon. We all sigh and get ready for our big walk of silent a as we know it's going to be when we open the door of the cafeteria I walk slower than the others not really in a rush. I'm the last to the door everything is silent I walk in smiling and I hear the whispers "seems like she is the only normal one or they haven't found her match yet" I hear some one say but I ignore and keep smiling to keep up the show. Then I hear Edward whisper "Alice stop being a show off and come sit down we don't need to draw attention to I ourselves". But at those words feel like someone is burning holes into my body with their stare. As I get to table I smile " come on Edward lighten up its just a little fashion show". He sighs and looks over to the far corner of the cafeteria as in hearing something that surprises him what is it Edward I say impatiently. He looks up at me and says nothing important but for some reason I felt I missed an important moment. I sit down and listen to all the whispers some good some bad but I keep a smile on while I talk to the others about the latest fashion and how after class I'm going to go to mall Alice look Bella says taping me on my shoulder " look over there" pointing in the direction Edward was looking at earlier I look over and I see this very Handsome guy he's all smiles and out of no where three guys sits beside him "Ethan Ethan what you over hear smiling about " he smiles nothing ur dumb brain can comprehend and laughs and walks away "your lucky your blind because if you wasn't we would kick your ass for talking to us like that" Ethan looks back I "maybe blind but trust me I'm not helpless" and he continues smiling and walking away he walks out of the cafeteria into the main building " something tells me that I'd love to get to know that kid Emmett laughs Edward looks at me and says "something tells me you will". Jasper looks at me with a look of hope and all I do is get up and walk away from all the stares and smiles my family is giving me. Not another human we have to deal with Rosalie say with attitude. I continue walking until I get to the woods and I break off in a sprint towards my spot by a spring I found when we was last hear the image of this guy kept popping in my head it was a pull telling me to go back but I ignored it and looked at myself through the water but a smile came to my face he dressed like he was on a fashion show and his smile was amazing never seen anything like it as I sit down by the water and think I can't get the image out of my head he seems perfect on a level that most are not but like Rosalie said another human we have to deal with is he really worth all the trouble again the smile was gone from Alice face she was confused and her thoughts were everywhere. But apart of her wanted to see wear this goes and another part a bigger part couldn't shake Rosalie words Alice lays back with her eyes close stuck in thought she doesn't know how much time she spent there but she just wasn't ready to go home to all drama she knew was awaiting for all she knows it's nothing he was attractive so what doesn't mean he's my soulmate but it's not like they are going to listen to that I know rose is going to be completely against it Alice thought and I don't blame her with humans becomes a lot of drama maybe I should leave save everyone the stress "easier said than done Alice I tried that didn't work remember maybe you should talk to him "Edward says. "Why for some reason I get the feeling it's more than for my happiness you are here Edward" I say suspiciously he looks away you said he blocked your visions in away well he kinda blocks me to it's like I hear him selectively in pieces and he doesn't seem normal from the thoughts I heard him think I wanna know who he is I sigh and smile" and here I thought you was worried about your baby sister" I say sarcastically I run home leaving Edward in the words alone time went fast I didn't know that much time has past it was night when Edward came is he really taking over my thoughts that much I lock myself in my room wanting this day to be over.


End file.
